1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner that has a battery charging device and a rechargeable battery and thus use both an alternating current (AC) power and a direct current (DC) power.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is designed to withdraw dust by driving a motor using electric power applied from an external power source through a power cord mounted on a main body.
When the vacuum cleaner is configured to operate by AC power supplied from the external power source to a building, a cleaning space may be limited due to a limited length of the power cord wound around a cord reel installed in the main body.
Recently, a cordless vacuum cleaner that is configured to operate by a battery without depending on external electric power has been developed. Further, a vacuum cleaner that can operate by either electric power applied from the external power source through the power cord or the rechargeable battery has been developed.
Meanwhile, when the vacuum cleaner is designed to operate by household power, an AC induction motor is mainly used. However, since a vacuum cleaner having a rechargeable battery and a recharging device has recently been used, a motor using both of the AC and DC powers has been widely used.
In the vacuum cleaner having an AC/DC induction motor, when the AC power is cut off, a voltage or current applied to the motor is adjusted by manipulating a switch provided on the vacuum cleaner to use the DC power of the battery provided in the vacuum cleaner.
In the cordless vacuum cleaner having the rechargeable battery storing the DC power, since the electric power is applied from the rechargeable battery and thus no cord is required, the cleaning space can be enlarged locations far from a socket outlet. However, since the capacity of the battery is small, the battery must be recharged while the vacuum cleaner is not used.